Comète
by Racoonims
Summary: Dis, Ginny, tu trouves que je suis bizarre ? Ginny x Luna


**Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouvel OS Harry Potter :') C'est mon tout premier Ginny x Luna, mais aussi mon premier FxF ! :D J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai fait mon possible pour que le perso de Luna ne soit pas trop OOC, mais ce n'est pas un perso facile à manier x)**

 **Concernant le nom du ship, je ne sais pas du tout comment on dit. Gina ? Lunny ? Les deux noms sont cutes, je trouve x)**

 **Bref, j'arrête de parler, et je vous laisse à votre lecture ^-^ Si l'OS vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Ca me fait toujours plaisir :')**

* * *

\- Tu penses que ta famille va bien réagir ?

Ginny leva les yeux vers Luna, étonnée. Elle était allongée sur le canapé, emmitouflée dans un vieux sweat Gryffondor, la tête posée sur les genoux de sa petite-amie qui lui caressait distraitement les cheveux.

\- Comment ça ?

Luna haussa les épaules, continuant de jouer avec les mèches rousses de la joueuse de Quidditch.

\- Et bien... Elle parle toujours du fait qu'elle veut plein de petits enfants, tu sais ? Et ni toi ni moi n'en voulons...

\- Oh...

Ginny se mordit la lèvre, fermant les yeux.

\- Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup de grands frères, ils se chargeront de lui donner des petits enfants, j'en suis sûre.

\- Elle ne préfèrerait pas que tu sortes avec un garçon, plutôt qu'avec moi ?

A présent, la blonde reliait les tâches de rousseur de Ginny du bout des doigts, lui souriant tendrement. Ginny s'attarda sur les jolies boucles d'oreille en forme de fraise portées par Luna, un cadeau pour leur un an de relation. Elle choisit soigneusement ses mots pour lui répondre, mains croisées sur son ventre.

\- Je pense qu'elle sera juste heureuse que j'ai pu trouver quelqu'un, chérie. Et elle t'aime bien, ma mère. Elle te trouve gentille, et intelligente. Et elle a raison, tu sais ?

L'ancienne Serdaigle esquissa un grand sourire, hochant la tête. Elle continuait de laisser courir ses doigts sur la peau de Ginny, qui avait fermé les yeux, profitant de ses caresses.

\- De toute façon, il va bien falloir qu'on l'annonce à toute ma famille un jour... Ton père est déjà au courant, lui.

Luna aquiesça.

\- Oui, mais il l'a deviné tout seul. Je pense que c'est Comète qui a dû lui raconter...

Comète était le petit chat persan roux recueilli par Luna deux ans auparavant. Le plus souvent, c'était Ginny qui se chargeait de le nourrir, sa petite amie étant assez tête en l'air. La rousse se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire devant l'affirmation de Luna.

\- Je pense qu'il s'en est juste rendu compte tout seul, chérie... On est pas très discrètes. Je suis sûre que Harry, Ron et Hermione ont deviné. Neville aussi.

\- Peut-être.

Ginny garda les yeux fermés, Luna se replongeant dans son livre sur les créatures fantastiques de France, continuant de caresser les cheveux de l'ex Gryffondor. Elle coupa le confortable silence s'étant installé, demandant :

\- Gin' ?

\- Hm ?

\- Est-ce-que tu me trouves bizarre ?

La joueuse de Quidditch leva un sourcil en entendant la question de sa presque fiancée (elle comptait faire sa demande deux semaines plus tard, le jour de l'anniversaire de Luna). Ce n'était pas son genre de se soucier de ce que pensaient les autres, même les gens à qui elle tenait...

\- Non, ma puce. Pas bizarre. Tu es... Excentrique. Mais c'est ce que j'aime, chez toi. Tu es différente, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Pourquoi cette question ?

Luna haussa les épaules, tripotant ses boucles d'oreille du bout des doigts.

\- Tout le monde dit que je suis bizarre.

\- Tout le monde qui ?

Ginny était prête à lancer des chauve-souris sur quiconque disant du mal de ceux qu'elle aimait. Surtout Luna, qui était la personne la plus adorable qu'elle connaisse. Cette fille était beaucoup trop pure pour ce monde, elle ne méritait pas qu'on parle mal d'elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, tout le monde. Même Hermione disait ça quand on était à Poudlard. Ron aussi.

Elle avait prononcé sa phrase sans aucune émotion dans la voix. Neutralité totale. Ginny lui sourit tendrement.

\- Ils disaient ça parce que tu t'accrochais des radis aux oreilles, à l'époque.

\- Je fais pareil avec des fraises maintenant.

La rousse pouffa, amusée.

\- Oui, mais ce sont des fausses fraises, cette fois. Quoi qu'il en soit, ne prête pas attention à ce qu'ils disent. On s'en fout. T'es magnifique, t'es géniale, t'es parfaite.

Elle se redressa, déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Luna.

\- Je t'aime.

Le regard de la blonde s'illumina, et elle répondit au baiser, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Ginny Weasley.


End file.
